


Одно желание

by Alex_Def



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: Жизнь Гало не была похожа на счастливую сказку.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	Одно желание

Гало с детства нравилось слушать истории о разных мистических существах. Некоторые были страшными, некоторые завораживали, некоторые веселили. И он правда верил, что где-то точно есть кто-то, вроде вампиров, фей и русалок. Не может не быть. Каждый вечер бабушка рассказывала ему о прекрасных волшебницах, злых гоблинах и существах, забирающих души стоит только заглянуть им в глаза. Гало внимательно слушал её, обнимая своего плюшевого дракона (которые тоже — он верил в это! — тоже должны были существовать) и представляя всё это. У него каждый раз захватывало дух, когда принц сражал очередное чудовище, чтобы спасти принцессу; когда вампиры и оборотни устраивали кровавые бойни ни на жизнь, а на смерть. Он жил этими сказками, пересказывал истории друзьям с таким рвением и уверенностью, будто видел всё это своими глазами — он бы хотел увидеть всё это своими глазами.

Когда бабушка заболела и у неё уже не было сил, чтобы читать и рассказывать Гало новые сказки, он сам делал это, сидя около её кровати и тихо, но с полным убеждением в своих словах говорил про лесных фей, способных вылечить все болезни, а по ночам просил этих самых фей вылечить его бабушку. Только феи её так и не вылечили.

Когда бабушка умерла, Гало придумывал сказки сам, записывал их корявым почерком в тетрадях и давал родителям почитать. Те устраивали целые представления, отыгрывая героев его сказок, а Гало смеялся и обнимал их, чувствуя себя счастливым и говоря спасибо бабушке за то, что она научила его верить.

И Гало верил. Даже после пожара, даже после смерти родителей, даже после того, как его отправили в детдом, он всё ещё верил, что где-то там существуют и феи, и маги, и гномы, и эльфы, и русалки, и все остальные существа, скрывающиеся от глаз людей. С горящими глазами рассказывал своим друзьям в детдоме сказки, а те смотрели на него восторженно и просили научить их. Конечно, были и те, кто считали это всё детскими глупостями, которые им совершенно не интересны, но Гало не обращал на них внимание — ему хватало своей веры и веры своих друзей.

Его приёмные родители относились к нему так, будто он был их родным сыном. И его истории слушали с неподдельным интересом, иногда спрашивая, могут ли они что-то дополнить или изменить. Гало разрешал — сказки на то и сказки, чтобы делиться ими с кем-то, приносить себе и другим радость и веру в волшебство, помогать справляться с самыми трудными моментами в жизни. Многие события прошлого постепенно стёрлись из его памяти, но его сказки навсегда остались с ним.

Гало пусть и был немного неуклюжим, шумным и совсем малость неораганизованным, но его всё равно приняли в актёрский кружок в средней школе, в котором он стал сценаристом. Ему безумно нравилось, когда его истории одобряли и ставили по ним сценки. Они были частью его души, позволяли чувствовать себя счастливым и радовали в самые тяжёлые времена. Ему нравилось гулять и придумывать новые и новые истории, которые после записывались на бумагу и бережно хранились в ящике письменного стола.

Ему нравилось проводить время вот так — написание историй было одновременно его хобби и смыслом жизни. Он верил, что его рассказы могут помочь людям, поддержать их, подарить хотя бы капельку тех чувств, которые Гало вкладывал в них. Он верил и от этой веры ему становилось по-настоящему хорошо и спокойно.

Всё идёт по какой-то другой, неизвестной ему ранее тропе совсем неожиданно. В поисках вдохновения на новые истории он проходит по всем библиотекам города и в одной из них находит странную книгу. И пугающую, если быть честным. Потрёпанная обложка, половина букв названия стёрта, а по оставшимся почти ничего не понять. Он заинтересованно и с некой опаской вертит её в руках. Он не любит читать даже первые страницы книги находясь вне дома. Ему нравится эта интрига и чувство неопределённости, с которым он несёт очередную книгу домой, не зная, что от неё можно ожидать, и уже там открывает, иногда разочаровываясь, а иногда находя, что искал, и начиная очередную историю, которая станет кирпичиком его души. Почему он всё-таки берёт эту крайне подозрительную книгу, он не знает. Но факт того, что он просит бибилиотекаршу записать эту книгу на него, несёт её домой и, поздоровавшись с мамой, идёт в свою комнату, остаётся фактом, пусть и малость напряжным.

Гало не отрывает взгляда от старой тёмной обложки уже несколько минут. Книга, лежащая на полу перед ним, по каким-то причинам не внушает ни грамма доверия, но это компенсируется тонной-другой интереса. Ему ни разу не нравятся ассоциации с фильмами ужасов, в которых главные герои находят какой-то странный предмет и обязательно его открывают или исследуют, после чего и начинается самый трэш. Только вот жанры своей жизни Гало посмотреть не может, и от этого становится ещё более напряжно. В принципе, он не против, если бы у его жизни были жанры по типу комедии и, возможно, экшен. Драма уже имеется, но и до семейного кино вполне дотягивает.

Гало глубоко вдыхает-выдыхает и берёт книгу в руки. Это же действительно всего лишь книга. Не съест же она его, в конце концов? Хотя, если подумать, наверняка есть какой-нибудь ужастик, в котором есть злая книга, пожирающая всех, кто в неё заглянёт. Так, это определённо не то, о чём ему надо думать! Просто открыть книгу и прочитать её. Как раз у него два дня выходных, поэтому времени на чтение более, чем достаточно. К тому же, возможно, что именно в этой книге будет что-то, что способно его зацепить и вдохновить на создание собственной истории, которую он полюбит так же, как и все остальные.

Он ещё раз осматривает её со всех сторон, заталкивая иррациональное беспокойство куда подальше, и открывает первую страницу. На ней не находится ничего примечательного, поэтому он пролистывает ещё несколько. Чёрт, видимо эта книга очень старая, раз страницы так потрепались, что некоторые строчки теперь просто не разобрать.

— Э? «То, что спрятано на закате, не найдёшь и на рассвете»? Это что, загадка какая-то? — он недоумённо смотрит на эти слова и прочитывает их ещё несколько раз про себя, пытаясь понять, что они могут значить.

Если бы Гало был автором этой истории, он бы обязательно поставил предупреждение «может негативно сказаться на вашей психике и перевернуть с ног на голову ваше мировоззрение». Но он автором не был, поэтому только и мог, что отскочить от книги на добрые пару метров и ошеломлённо уставиться на того, кто каким-то образом оказался перед ним.

— Эй, кто ты, как ты сюда попал и что ты тут делаешь? — Гало непонимающе смотрит на парня, который мало того, что появился тут незнамо как, так ещё и оглядывает его комнату таким взглядом, как будто тут не убирали целый месяц. Это даже не бардак, а творческий беспорядок! — Эй, я с тобой разговариваю! Ты новенький в актёрском, а эти сволочи снова решили меня разыграть?

У его друзей и знакомых из актёрского есть маленькое хобби — раз в несколько месяцев они переодеваются в костюмы и приходят к нему, чтобы напугать и разыграть. Но этот парень какой-то особенно странный. Как они сделали для него такой правдоподобные рога и крылья? А эти чёрные склеры на весь глаз? В них же не видно ничего! И что это вообще за костюм такой? Зачем они напялили на него латексные штаны и перчатки, когда у него даже футболки нет, просто какой-то обрубок ткани, похожий на мини-мини жилет без единой пуговицы? А его берцами точно можно проломить кому-нибудь череп!

— Ты что, книгу не читал? — парень наконец переводит взгляд на него и теперь оценивающе оглядывает его.

— Я успел прочитать только одну строчку, как появился ты! И вообще, причём тут книга? И зачем такой костюм? Вы не слишком ли заморочились на этот раз? Или это Лючия настояла, чтобы ты надел эти крылья? Кстати, куда они крепятся? Тебе вообще удобно во всём этом? — парень смотрит на него крайне странно, а Гало искренне не понимает, для чего надо было вкладывать столько труда в обыкновенный розыгрыш.

— Ты совсем придурок?

Гало на секунду кажется, что он спит, что он ещё не ходил ни в какую библиотеку и не брал никакую книгу, что всё это какой-то слишком реалистичный сон и что лучше не смотреть ужастики на ночь. Но чем больше он непонимающе моргает, тем больше злится парень, тем ярче начинают загораться его светло-зелёные волосы. Они ему в волосы гирлянду запихнули или что?

— Нет, я правда не понимаю, к чему все эти старания, это слишком даже для Лючии, если для неё, конечно, хоть что-то в принципе может быть «слишком».

— То есть, ты произнёс ту строчку и даже не прочитал, что было до этого? — парень выглядит всё более и более злым и зачем-то начинает подходить всё ближе к нему. Гало отползает назад, пока не врезается спиной в кровать, и смотрит на него снизу вверх. — Ты совсем идиот? Отвечай!

— Во-первых, не обзывайся и не ори на меня! Во-вторых, почему ты распрашиваешь про книгу? Или эта книга была частью вашего представления? Тогда я ещё больше не понимаю, для чего нужно было так заморачиваться ради одного единственного розыгрыша!

— Розыгрыша? Ты прочитал строчку призыва и теперь смеешь называешь это розыгрышем? — парень не на шутку закипает, и в какой-то момент Гало реально пугается, что мог сделать что-то ужасное и непоправимое. И полностью убеждается в этом, когда какая-то книга с полки левитирует в руку этого парня и загорается. — Ты реально думаешь, что вот это розыгрыш? — спрашивает он, а пепел, который остался от книги, падает на пол.

За всю свою жизнь Гало написал множество историй, всех точно не упомнить. Возможно, у него даже была похожая история, хотя про демонов он писал редко. И, честно сказать, в его представлении демоны были более ужасающими и более. крупными.

— Ты уверен, что ты демон? — спустя минут десять разговора (восемь из которых Гало орал, что «Вау, чёрт возьми, настоящий демон! Ой, или в данном случае лучше не употреблять "чёрт возьми?"», а за ещё две парень сжёг ещё несколько журналов, то ли от злости, то ли чтобы точно убедить его) уточняет Гало, за что получает очередной убийственный взгляд. — Ну что?! Мне всегда казалось, что демоны должны быть более страшными и мохнатыми! А ты выглядишь как обычный подросток и причёска обычная!

— Как же мне надоели эти стереотипы о демонах, — ворчит парень и берёт в руки шкатулку с полки. Гало тут же дёргается к нему, пытаясь забрать её, а парень только заводит её себе за спину и строго смотрит на него. — Ты что делаешь?

— Это ты что делаешь! Мало того, что заявился без приглашения, так ещё и мои вещи без разрешения трогаешь! У демонов вообще предусмотрены манеры?

— Во-первых, я не приходил без приглашения, ты сам меня призвал! — он пресекает все попытки Гало отобрать шкатулку и только сильнее раздражается. — Ты можешь застыть на месте, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

— Сначала шкатулку верни!

— Сначала дёргаться перестань!

— Вообще-то, ты у меня дома, так что веди себя как подобает гостям! Хотя я даже не уверен, что ты гость, а если и гость, то незваный!

— Ты вообще осознаёшь, с кем ты разговариваешь?

— Да, с демоном, который каким-то образом оказался в моей комнате!

— Ты меня призвал, идиот!

— Не призывал я никого!

— Хочешь сказать, что не читал строчку «то, что спрятано на закате, не найдёшь и на рассвете»? — парень зло хмурится, а Гало наконец останавливается.

— Читал, — говорит он, а парень кидает на него такой многозначительный взгляд, что даже гений почувствовал бы себя тупым школьником. — Ещё раз говорю тебе, не смотри на меня так! Сам посмотри, это единственная понятная строчка на этой странице, вот я её и прочитал! — он кивает на книгу, которая до сих пор валяется посередине комнаты. Парень подходит к ней, берёт её в руки и без малейших сомнений открывает, пробегаясь глазами по страницам.

— Действительно, всё стёрто и несколько страниц вырвано, — хмурясь, говорит он.

— Я же сказал! Поэтому, даже если я и призвал тебя, то уж точно не планировал это делать!

— Планировал или нет, — он резко захлопывается книгу, и она тут же сгорает в его руке, только в этот раз не оставляя ни пепла, ни чего-либо ещё. Гало даже удивлённого «вау» выдавить не успевает, как парень оказывается прямо перед ним, хватая за воротник и притягивая к себе. — Мне всё равно. Этот контракт на месяц, по окончанию которого я исполню одно твоё желание. В течение этого месяца я нахожусь в мире людей и занимаюсь своими делами. Мы должны проводить вместе не менее восьми часов в сутки, чтобы я мог подпитываться твоей жизненной энергией. Ты всё уяснил?

— Да-да, всё уяснил, только ты не мог бы отпустить мою футболку, — Гало выставляет руки в примирительном жесте, а парень закатывает глаза и отпускает его. — Спасибо. Ладно, то есть, месяц, да? Мне надо делать что-то особенное?

— «Особенное»?

— Ну знаешь, кровь девственниц, человеческие души и всякое такое, — он неопределённо взмахивает руками, на что получает скептический взгляд. — Ну, типичные демонические штуки с контрактом душ или чем-то подобным.

— Ты идиот. — не спрашивает, а утверждает парень, а Гало кидает ему возмущённое «эй!». — Не всё, что люди придумали про нас, правда. Ты понял? Весь этот месяц я не хочу слышать от тебя ничего подобного, ясно?

— Ясно.

— Вот и отлично.

— Стой! Можно вопрос?

Парень изгибает бровь — тоже светло-зелёного цвета, это вообще натуральный цвет или демоны тоже красятся? — и кивает, давая разрешение продолжить.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Лио Фотия. — отвечает он.

— Гало Тимос! — Гало улыбается и протягивает ему руку, на которую Лио смотрит с непониманием. Гало расценивает его заминку по-своему и поясняет: — Это рукопожатие. Ты же знаешь, что такое рукопожатие?

— Спасибо, не идиот, — огрызается Лио и всё ещё странно смотрит на его ладонь.

— Тогда в чём дело?

— Люди редко проявляют дружелюбие, считая, что мы становимся их личными рабами на этот месяц. Разумеется, это не так. Приходится ставить их на место.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю проблемы с рукопожатием.

— Мне ещё ни один человек не предлагал пожать руку. — нехотя отвечает Лио, а Гало непонимающе поднимает брови.

— Ну, значит я буду первым, — он пожимает плечами и настойчиво смотрит на него. — Ну же, я не кусаюсь.

— Зато я кусаюсь. — бурчит Лио.

— Правда?!

— Идиот? Конечно, нет. Не чаще, чем люди.

— Тогда тем более! Ну же, это же обычное приветствие!

Лио ещё несколько секунд пилит протянутую ладонь взглядом, а потом всё-таки пожимает её. Холодный латекс касается кожи, а Гало улыбается ещё шире.

— Доволен? — Лио складывает руки на груди и отводит взгляд на полку с книгами.

— Более чем! — отзывается Гало. — Что ж, добро пожаловать в мой дом на этот месяц, Лио Фотия!

***

Следующие три дня Гало не перестаёт восхищаться способностями Лио. Во-первых, рога и крылья исчезают, глаза теперь не сплошного чёрного цвета, а с белком и фиолетовой радужкой, латексный костюм сменяется на обычную одежду, только цвет волос и бровей остаётся прежним (натуральный, к слову). Во-вторых, оказывается, что демоны могут подменивать воспоминания людей о себе. Так он становится сыном лучших друзей приёмных родителей Гало, и те с огромным удовольствием принимают его погостить на месяц. Он даже становится учеником по обмену в его школе на этот месяц, чтобы те восемь часов в день, положенные им на нахождение вместе, можно было проводить на учёбе, что было безусловно удобно им обоим.

— Лио, а ты вообще чем питаешься? — Гало специально придвигается ближе к нему, чтобы не было лишних ушей. Лио хмуро смотрит на его сандвич отводит взгляд на толпу людей за соседним столиком. Остальная компания Гало ещё не пришла, так что у них есть ещё несколько минут на разговор.

— Человеческими эмоциями.

— А если серьёзно?

— Ты правда думаешь, что я буду таким шутить?

Гало задумчиво смотрит в потолок и, откусив ещё кусок от сандвича, отрицательно мотает головой. Если подумать, то сегодня уже четвёртый день их контракта, а Лио за всё это время даже не улыбнулся ни разу, что уж говорить о шутках.

— Ну, если не шутишь, то это вообще как?

— Излишки человеческих эмоций мы забираем себе, они копятся в специальных сосудах, после эти эмоции превращаются в слитки, которые выступают валютой в царстве демонов. Но часть эмоций уходит на поддержание такой формы, управление человеческой памятью и всем прочим.

— А я тогда тебе на что? — непонимающе спрашивает Гало. Он бы заметил, если бы Лио забирал излишки его эмоций, которых у него навалом. Лио закатывает глаза и строит такое лицо, как будто ему до смерти надоело объяснять ему очевидные вещи. Стоп, а демоны вообще живые?

— Если ты думаешь, что демонам можно просто так находиться в мире людей, то ты ошибаешься. Нам нужен специальный проводник, чтобы находиться здесь легально. За нарушение регламента следует жестокое наказание.

— Какое?

— Смерть.

Гало давится кусочком то ли курицы, то ли хлеба, и кашляет.

— Вы можете умереть? — всё ещё откашливаясь, хрипло спрашивает он.

— Если не брать в расчёт, что мы уже мертвы, то да, — на удивление спокойно отвечает Лио. Гало только непонимающе хмурится, но не успевает спросить что-то ещё, как подходят Айна, что-то обсуждающие Реми и Лючия и Варис, несущий сразу два подноса еды. Он тут же переключает внимание на них и надеется, что не забудет свой вопрос.

***

В первую ночь, когда Лио только остался ночевать в его комнате на футоне, он думал, что будет обязательно происходит что-то необычное, у них будут приключения, их на каждом шагу будут подстерегать опасности и вообще, Лио, в конце концов, демон! Он же не может жить так, как живут люди, правда ведь?

Только вот прошла уже неделя, а ничего из ряда вон выходящего так и не произошло. Нет, Гало не жалуется — его жизнь и без присутствия демона очень даже интересная и увлекательная, просто, возможно, он ожидал немного большего. Ну должно же хоть что-то быть как в фильмах, верно? Не может же всё, что думают люди о демонах, быть выдумкой? Но последние дни Гало даже спрашивать ничего не успевал — на всех переменах Лио сматывался по «своим делам», уходил домой сразу после уроков, не задерживаясь с ним и его друзьями, а потом приходил только ночью и, не отвечая ни на какие вопросы по причине «слишком устал», почти мгновенно засыпал. Единственное, что Лио объяснил Гало — пока он находится в мире людей, он испытывает те же потребности, что и обычный человек. Да, как оказалось, он может есть человеческую еду, но по какой-то причине не горит желанием это делать, поэтому вместо это больше спит.

Сейчас Гало уже полчаса лежит и не может заснуть, думая об этом. Лио же преспокойно спит, завернувшись в одеяло и повернувшись к нему лицом. Спокойный и без привычно нахмуренных бровей он даже красивый. Нет, это не значит, что, когда он хмурится и орёт, он перестаёт быть красивым, просто сейчас Гало впервые задумался, что он красивый. А какое вообще понятие красоты у демонов? У кого крылья больше и рога длиннее или что? Нет, завтра — точнее, уже сегодня, потому что сейчас уже за полночь — он обязательно спросит у Лио всё, что у него накопилось за эти четыре дня, когда они почти не разговаривали, и пусть только попробует не ответить!

***

— Всего несколько вопросов!

— Я же сказал, что у меня нет времени!

— Это займёт полчаса, не больше! Не может же у тебя не быть этого получаса!

Лио раздражённо мотает головой, но всё-таки останавливается и засовывает руки в карманы.

— Тридцать минут, — жёстко говорит он, а Гало улыбается и тут же подбегает к нему, заглядывая в его недовольное лицо.

— Тогда давай пойдём в одно местечко. Это кофейня, там очень вкусный кофе и сладости. Тут как раз не так далеко.

Лио пилит его сердитым взглядом ещё пару секунд, потом хмыкает и идёт вперёд, что-то бурча себе под нос.

— Э, ты куда? — непонимающе спрашивает Гало, а Лио только прибавляет скорости и на ходу бросает:

— В кофейню твою, куда ещё?

— Так она в другой стороне.

Лио резко тормозит, разворачивается и ещё более быстрым шагом возвращается назад, кидая на Гало испепеляющий взгляд.

— А сказать не мог?

— Откуда же я знал, что ты так ломанёшься туда, — Гало честно пытается сдержаться первые мгновения, но вот это вот надутое злое лицо Лио просто невероятны. Уже через секунду он смеётся, держась руками за живот, а Лио возмущённо орёт на него и говорит, что, если он продолжит смеяться, то он точно с ним никуда не пойдёт.

— Хватит!

— Прости-прости, просто, — Гало всё ещё пытается отсмеяться, его живот уже нещадно болит, а из горла вылетают приглушённые хрипы, — просто, это было так забавно. Прости, секунду. Не дуйся.

— Я не дуюсь!

— Ты дуешься!

— Гало!

От звука своего имени Гало окончательно перестаёт смеяться. Поднимает удивлённый взгляд на Лио, который только больше хмурится и вопросительно кивает.

— Ты чего?

— Нет-нет, ничего! Ты в первый раз назвал меня по имени, вот я и удивился.

— Разве в этом есть что-то странное? — бурчит Лио, а Гало мотает головой и, подойдя к нему совсем близко, кладёт ему руки на плечи.

— Нет, в этом нет совершенно ничего странного, правда! — улыбается Гало и с улыбкой добавляет: — Лио.

***

С того дня они начинают проводить вместе больше тех положенных восьми часов. Гало всё-таки вытаскивает Лио на прогулку и показывает ему окрестности. Они заходят в его любимые кафе и ларьки, а на тринадцатый день Лио всё-таки, после долгих и упорных уговоров, пробует пончик.

— Неплохо, — он даже хмуриться перестаёт, а Гало, абсолютно довольный собой, кивает.

— Конечно! Тут самые вкусные пончики в городе! И тут столько вкусов, закачаешься! Сейчас ещё несколько купим, чтобы домой принести, родителям они очень нравятся. И тебе надо ещё съесть! Ты не можешь отказаться, понятно тебе?

— С чего бы мне отказываться от этого? — Лио в два укуса приканчивает пончик, в то время как Гало уже делает заказ на новую партию.

— Ну, ты же за всё это время не съел ничего, вот я и подумал, что у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы, — отвечает Гало, вернувшись с тремя пакетами выпечки, сразу протягивая Лио один.

— Я нормально отношусь к земной еде, но только к сладостям, — говорит он, кусая новый пончик.

— Эй, но нельзя же есть постоянно одни сладости! — возражает Гало, а Лио только хмыкает и демонстративно отворачивается.

— Я демон, мне можно.

— И что, что демон! Ты же сейчас в человеческом теле, сам сказал, значит, тебе нужны витамины!

— Пусть это тело и человеческое, но ты прекрасно видел, что я могу обходиться и без еды вовсе, так что не нужно мне указывать, сколько сладкого хочу, столько и ем!

— Но плачу всё равно я!

— Ты думаешь, я не смогу найти способа заработать деньги тут? — усмехается Лио.

— Я не про это говорю! Всё равно тебе нужно питаться лучше! — вспыхивает Гало и спотыкается, летя носом в асфальт. Он даже подумать не успевает, только глаза зажмуривает, но ожидаемой боли не следует — вместо этого он будто в воздухе зависает. Он открывает глаза и едва ли не вскрикивает.

— У тебя есть хвост?! — кричит Гало, а Лио шикает на него. Проходящая мимо парочка кидает на них странный взгляд, но прежде, чем что-то сказать, они застывают и, резко развернувшись, быстрым, будто механическим шагом уходят в другую сторону. — Что с ними?

— Успокойся и прекрати орать, — почти рычит Лио, и Гало послушно затыкается. Лио поднимает его и ставит на ноги, а хвост тут же пропадает. — Я подправил их воспоминания, потому что из-за тебя-придурка они увидели мой хвост. Ты хвостов никогда не видел, чтобы так орать?

— Я не видел хвостов у людей!

— Так я и не человек!

— Но ты выглядишь как человек! И у тебя хвост! И вообще, зачем ты!.. — Гало не успевает договорить, потому что Лио затыкает ему рот своей ладонью.

— Во-первых, орать прекрати. Во-вторых, по-твоему, мне надо было смотреть,  
как ты мордой в асфальт врезаешься? Мне не очень-то хотелось, чтобы ты себе лицо разбил. В-третьих, я сейчас убираю руку, а ты молчишь, понял?

Гало кивает, и Лио отнимает свою ладонь от его рта. Поправляет рубашку и разворачивается, шагая к дому Гало.

— Ладно, прости, ты меня спас, а я закричал, — Гало догоняет его и смотрит на него, жующего очередной пончик. — Но это правда было неожиданно! О, и кстати, а они вообще-вообще ничего помнить о тебе не будут?

— Я стёр им воспоминания о нас, и да, это безопасно, если ты об этом. Простейшие махинации, раз — зажав пакет с пончиками под мышкой, он для наглядности щёлкает пальцами, от чего появляется маленький огонёк, — и всё.

— Ого, — тянет Гало и тормозит перед светофором. — О, а вас вообще учат всяким таким демоническим штукам? Или вы сами всему учитесь?

Лио кидает на него странный и необычно долгий взгляд, от чего Гало решает, что точно спросил что-то не то, но тот только неожиданно становится серьёзным и переводит взгляд вперёд.

— У кого как. Если повезёт, то на начальных этапах сможешь найти себе учителя, которому отплатишь, когда станешь сильнее. Много кто образует группы и живут в мире демонов так, — по его лицу проходится тень, от чего у Гало сдавливает в грудине. Он выглядит опечаленным, а какая-то многолетняя тоска пробивается наружу. — Я не образовывал ни с кем ни групп, ни пар и научился всему сам.

— Почему? — вопрос слетает с губ быстрее, чем Гало успевает подумать. Лио поворачивает голову к нему, а от едва скрываемой боли в его глазах становится плохо.

— Потому что демоны редко помнят свою человеческую жизнь, — Лио чеканит каждое слово так, будто всё больше и больше открывает старую рану. — Я же помню всё. — он резко отворачивается и ступает на дорогу как раз в тот момент, когда загорается зелёный. Гало ещё несколько секунд стоит и тупо пялится ему в спину, а потом срывается с места и быстро идёт к нему, стараясь особо не трясти пакеты. Почему Лио так отреагировал? Он помнит человеческую жизнь? У него в человеческой жизни случилось что-то такое, что заставило его так отреагировать? Гало так сильно облажался?..

***

Видимо, в этот раз он реально облажался. И очень сильно облажался, потому что на весь оставшийся день Лио уходит «по делам», а возвращается только тогда, когда Гало засыпает. Всё бы ничего, но он впервые за это время не приходит в школу, уйдя ещё до его пробуждения.

Первые два урока проходят как в прострации. Гало переживает за Лио — во время того разговора он казался таким уязвимым, что Гало даже забыл, что он демон. Ему казалось, что у демонов напрочь отсутствуют человеческие эмоции и они не могут чувствовать и понимать всё, как это делают люди. Да, Гало помнит, что Лио говорил ему забыть всё, что слышал и читал о демонах раньше, но разве он сам потом не упомянул, что демоны редко помнят свою человеческую жизнь? А он помнит. И эти воспоминания явно не из счастливых.

Гало смотрит на своё сандвич уже которую минуту, но думает совершенно не о нём. Он думает о том, что задел Лио настолько, что тот действительно просто ушёл. Понятное дело, что он вернётся, но сам факт того, что Гало по неосторожности вскрыл старую рану, которую Лио, понятное дело, предпочёл бы вообще не трогать, но он ведь сам сказал ему. Он же мог проигнорировать его вопрос, замнуть тему или ещё что-то. Но он не стал этого делать. Он рассказал ему что-то настолько важное, а Гало умудрился всё испортить, потому что как обычно не смог сдержать язык за зубами. Лио только-только начал открываться ему, а он всё так грандиозно испортил и теперь даже не может извиниться, потому что непонятно сколько Лио ещё будет злиться на него.

Неожиданная мысль прошибает болезненным ознобом. Он же не будет злиться до истечения контракта? Ведь правда? Сегодня уже четырнадцатый день, а это значит, что через две недели Лио уйдёт обратно в мир демонов, и они больше никогда не встретятся.

Гало сжимает сандвич в пальцах так сильно, что на мягком хлебе остаются вмятины, а начинка вылезает с другой стороны и падает на поднос.

Две недели? У них правда осталось только две недели? И через две недели Лио уйдёт? Насовсем? И больше никогда-никогда не придёт? За эти уже почти прошедшие две недели Гало успел привыкнуть к нему. Да, Лио несговорчив, часто ворчит, хмурится и кричит. Но Гало не хочет, чтобы он уходил. Только не навсегда.

— Эй, Гало, ты чего с таким лицом сидишь? — Айна садится рядом и ставит на стол свой поднос. Непонимающе смотрит на ту кашу, в которую превратился сандвич, и переводит взгляд на Гало, упорно пялющегося перед собой. — Что с тобой?

— Я Лио разозлил, — отвечает Гало. В слух эти слова звучат ещё более паршиво, чем в голове, а он ещё больше хмурится и отряхивает с пальцев остатки хлеба.

— Он поэтому в школу не пришёл? — Айна отрезает от куска мяса кусочек и отправляет его в рот.

— Получается, да.

— Вы уже ссорились?

— Нет, это в первый раз.

— Ну, во всех отношениях рано или поздно случаются ссоры, я не думаю, что он будет долго злиться. Просто дай ему время и всё придёт в норму, — она улыбается, а он непонимающе смотрит на неё. Мозг вцепляется в одно слово, прокручивая его снова и снова, пока он прожигает Айна поражённым взглядом.

— Во всех чём? — переспрашивает он, хотя прекрасно услышал в первый раз. Теперь хмурится Айна. Сжимает вилку с ножом пальцами, а по лицу скользит непонимание.

— Отношения. Прости, это был ваш секрет, да? Просто, мы догадались ещё несколько дней назад и всё ждали, пока ты сам расскажешь нам, но ты так и не.. Погоди, почему ты вообще так на меня смотришь?

— Мы не в отношениях, — Гало спотыкается об это слово, словно произносит его на каком-то иностранном, совершенно не знакомом ему языке. Айна ещё больше хмурится и выглядит совершенно сбитой с толку.

— То есть?

— Мы не встречаемся, — повторяет Гало, не решаясь сказать даже обычное «мы друзья». Почему-то сейчас он вообще ни в чём не уверен.

— О, правда? Просто вы выглядите так. Глаз друг с друга не сводите, вместе всё время. И ты последнее, как он перевёлся, только о нём и говоришь, вот мы и подумали, что вы встречаетесь, — говорит Айно, с каждым словом всё больше тушуясь и всё растеряннее смотря на него.

— Мы не встречаемся, — в который раз повторяет Гало, а неприятное чувство всё сильнее и сильнее давит в грудине. Он поднимается из-за стола, берёт свой поднос и выдавливает такую улыбку, от которой самому становится тошно. — Ну, я пойду, у меня урок в другом корпусе.

— Да, давай, — чуть заторможено кивает Айна и кидает ему в след: — И прости, что мы так думали.

— Всё в порядке.

Определённо точно нет.

***

Когда Гало был маленьким, мама говорила, что у любви нет границ. Только вот ему не кажется, что, когда она говорила это, она думала, что её сын влюбится в демона.

Честно сказать, Гало сам не до конца понимает, что испытывает. Он никогда особо и не задумывался об отношениях и не то, чтобы ему вообще кто-нибудь нравились. Он всегда горел одним — своими историями, которые хотел дарить другим, чтобы они могли почувствовать хотя бы каплю эмоций, которые всегда бушевали в Гало словно торнадо.

Разумеется, он любит своих приёмных родителей, друзей и подруг, но он ещё не задумывался о любви в романтическом плане. Он видел её в фильмах, сериалах и мультиках, читал про неё в книгах, но никогда не испытывал на себе, поэтому понятия не имеет, что это вообще такое.

Сейчас конец пятнадцатого дня контракта, а Лио до сих пор нет. Вчера Гало пытался дождаться его, но сам не заметил, как заснул, а когда проснулся, его снова не было. В школе тоже. Но сегодня он обязательно дождётся его и поговорит! Не может не, иначе он просто сгорит от всех этих мыслей, которые не отпускают его с того разговора с Айна.

Они правда думали, что они встречаются. По логике, Гало должен был минимум возмутиться и сказать, что всё не так и ничего подобного между ними нет, но чем больше он думал, тем больше понимал, что за это время успел привязаться к Лио слишком сильно и уже мало что понимал.

Лио демон, но когда-то был человеком. Он говорил, что демоны уже мертвы, потом сказал, что помнит свою человеческую жизнь, значит, он уже умирал будучи человеком и переродился демоном. Если, конечно, слово «переродился» применимо по отношению к демонам.

В мире демонов вообще есть такая вещь, как отношения? И способны ли демоны любить?

Гало хмурится и мотает головой, упрямо пялясь в потолок. Даже если большинство демонов не могут, Лио другой. Лио особенный. Лио слишком живой, чтобы не чувствовать ничего, кроме злости, раздражения и подобных негативных эмоций. Гало верит в это.

Ручка окна поворачивается с внутренней стороны, а Гало быстро переворачивается на бок и притворяется спящим. Лио уже не один раз применял эти свои силы и заходил вот так, через окно, а не через дверь. Окно открывается и тут же закрывается, а Гало затылком чувствует прожигающий взгляд.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, можешь не притворяться, — раздаётся над самым ухом, от чего у Гало по позвоночнику пробегают мурашки.

— Я и не притворялся, — бурчит он, поднимаясь и встречаясь с сияющими в темноте фиолетовыми глазами.

— Да ладно?

— Ну, возможно, немного.

— Значит, притворялся.

— А что, если так? Ты игнорировал меня последние два дня и совсем не разговаривал. Я мог застать тебя только так.

— Если бы я хотел, мы бы так и не заговорили, — тихо и как бы невзначай говорит Лио, но его голос всё равно отпечатывается где-то на подкорке, выжигаясь аккуратными иероглифами. Гало почему-то уверен, что у Лио, пусть и немного нервный, но аккуратный почерк.

— А ты хотел, чтобы мы заговорили?

— Мы же сейчас разговариваем.

— Значит, ты хотел?

— Значит, тебе нужно перестать задавать тупые вопросы.

Лио стоит перед ним ещё несколько секунд, словно над чем-то размышляя, а потом садится на край кровати и отводит взгляд в стену напротив. А Гало больше не может сдерживаться. Ему кажется, что ещё оно мгновение — всего одно — и его порвёт на части. Эта радость от присутствия Лио спалит все нервные окончания, которые не восстановятся никогда. Он резко подаётся вперёд и неловко обнимает его со спины, прижимаясь грудью к напрягшейся спине и утыкаясь лбом в плечевой пояс.

— Прости, — выдыхает Гало прежде, чем Лио успевает хоть что-то сказать. — Прости, я не хотел задеть тебя. — он обнимает его ещё крепче, прося еле слышно. — Пожалуйста, не уходи больше.

Гало чувствует, как Лио пробивает дрожь, и, не зная чего ожидать, зажмуривается. А потом тёплая ладонь без латексной перчатки накрывает его руки, а чужой голос он скорее чувствует, чем слышит.

— Не уйду.

***

Лио не уходит. На следующий день в школе его встречают с улыбками и интересуются о его здоровье. Он отвечает, что с ним всё в порядке и не стоит беспокоиться, пока Гало маячит позади и, устав ждать, пока поток бесконечных вопросов пропадёт, утаскивает его на улицу, где они и проводят обеденный перерыв. Лио смотрит на его еду крайне скептически и почти насильно впихивает половину своего салата, аргументируя тем, что одними сандвичами питаться нельзя, а ему в принципе можно не есть.

После уроков они заглядывают в парк и находят там ларёк со сладостями и выпечкой. По дороге обратно абсолютно довольный Лио ест мороженое из вафли, а Гало жуёт булочку с карамелью. Они идут по аллеям, Гало рассказывает новую историю, над которой пока только работает, а Лио внимательно слушает и иногда задаёт уточняющие вопросы. Кажется, ему на самом деле интересно, и от этого интереса у Гало в груди разливается приятное тепло, которое не охладить даже несколькими килограммами мороженого. А когда Лио улыбается, оголяя острые клыки, которые не стал убирать до конца, сказав, что они придают ему особого шарма, сердце Гало и вовсе взрывается.

— Я всё спросить хотел, — они сидят на лавочке, Лио ест очередное мороженое, а Гало водит немного отстранённым взглядом по прохожим, — а у демонов есть какие-то стандарты красоты или что-то такое?

— Стандарты красоты? — Лио вопросительно изгибает бровь, а Гало неопределённо взмахивает руками.

— Ну, знаешь, у кого хвост длиннее или крылья больше. Клыки острее, ну что-то в таком духе.

— Не знаю. Я не особо интересовался другими демонами.

— Не интересовался?

— Я был занят обучением и совершенствованием своих навыком, меня не волновали подобные вопросы, — Лио доедает вафлю и выкидывает обёртку в мусорный бак. — Зачем ты вообще спрашиваешь?

— Не знаю, просто так, — Гало пожимает плечами и улыбается. — Знаешь, как бы ни было в мире демонов, ты очень красивый.

— Ты так считаешь? — Лио заглядывает ему прямо в глаза, а Гало, не давая себе времени на смущение, кивает.

— Конечно! Ты очень красивый!

— А что тебе во мне нравится?

— Ну, твоё лицо.

— А ещё?

— Волосы.

— Ещё?

— Что ты допрашиваешь, мне весь ты нравишься, — бурчит Гало, а потом замирает, не в силах оторвать взгляда от лица Лио. Тот смотрит прямо на него, подобравшись неожиданно близко, и едва заметно, одними только уголками губ, но улыбается, а во взгляде сквозит что-то такое, от чего к горлу подкатывает ком.

— Ты тоже ничего, — усмехается Лио и отодвигается, будто ничего и не было. Он поднимается с лавочки, поправляет рюкзак на плече и кидает на Гало взгляд. — Идёшь?

— О, да, да, конечно, — Гало вскакивает слишком резко и, неловко взмахнув руками, всё-таки сохраняет равновесие. — Оу, чуть не упал. Опять.

— Если бы ты упал, я бы тебя поймал. И не один раз, — говорит Лио и тут же отворачивается, шагая вперёд. Гало ещё несколько секунд поражённо смотрит ему в след, потом расцветает в улыбке и, крикнув ему, чтобы не шёл так быстро, догоняет его.

Если Гало упадёт, Лио его поймает. Будет ловить его снова и снова и никогда не даст упасть.

***

Вопрос о том, часто ли призванные демоны проводят время с людьми подобным образом, отпадает так же быстро, как и появляется. Когда у них остаётся чуть больше недели, меньше всего хочется думать о других. Поэтому Гало старается показать Лио как можно больше мест. Они гуляют каждый день, Лио больше не отлучается по своим делам и начинает всё чаще улыбаться. Когда они остаются наедине в комнате, он показывает Гало свои способности, а тот завороженно смотрит, как огонь Лио гуляет по комнате, сливается в разные фигуры и горит так ярко, ласково и тепло касаясь кожи. Кажется, что этот огонь живой — ещё мгновение и точно заговорит. Но он только продолжает играться и окутывать своим теплом. В такие моменты Гало отвлекается от огоньков и смотрит на Лио, во взгляде которого сквозит нежность, а на губах улыбка.

Один раз они попадают под дождь — не успевают прийти из школы домой, как ливень застилает весь обзор, а они почти мгновенно промокают до нитки. Гало тогда обнимает Лио, говоря, что уж кому-кому, а ему точно нельзя долго находиться под дождём — потухнет ещё. Лио только закатывает глаза и с усмешкой говорит, что, если он вдруг и потухнет, то Гало обязательно зажжёт его вновь. Правда, потом добавляет, отвернув голову в другую сторону, что погаснуть не может в принципе, но Гало хорошо запоминает его слова и говорит, что обязательно сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы не дать ему погаснуть.

Весь двадцать четвёртый день они проводят дома одни — родители Гало ещё вчера уехали на выходные к друзьям (на этот раз настоящим) и оставляют дом на парней. Гало обнимает их и говорит, что обязательно за всем присмотрит и всё будет в целости и сохранности. Мама кивает с улыбкой и подмигивает Лио, прося его присмотреть за Гало, который будет присматривать за квартирой. Тот уверяет её, что всё будет в лучшем виде, поэтому родители со спокойной душой уезжают и просят быть на связи.

— Гало?

Гало поднимает взгляд от компьютера, где пишет сценарий для нового выступления актёрского кружка, на Лио, сидящего на кровати с книгой.

— М?

— Помнишь ту шкатулку, которую ты не позволил мне открыть в первый день?

— Конечно, помню.

— Я хотел спросить, — Лио заминается. Хмурится и наконец смотрит на него в ответ. — Я могу посмотреть, что в ней? Если ты, конечно, не против.

— Можешь, — Гало тянется за шкатулкой и передаёт её Лио, откладывая сценарий на потом. Тот отодвигается, приглашая на кровать, а Гало садится к нему, прижимаясь бедром к бедру. Тактильный контакт стал обыденным для них, но всё равно сердце Гало каждый раз ускоряется, когда Лио касается его — случайно или нет, не суть важно. Лио не против. И у Гало появляется надежда, хотя он сам не понимает, на что точно надеется. — Ну, открывай.

Лио кидает на него быстрый взгляд, тут же возвращая внимание к шкатулке, и открывает её.

— Что?..

— Эту шкатулку мне оставила моя мама. Родная мама. Нет, я безусловно люблю мою приёмную маму, — тут же добавляет Гало. — Я плохо помню своих родных родителей, а это всё, что осталось от них.

— Всё, что осталось? — Лио выглядит растерянным и широко раскрытыми глазами пялится на содержимое шкатулки.

— Да. Они погибли в пожаре, большинство вещей сгорело, но эта шкатулка всё-таки из металла, поэтому, хоть и потрёпанная, но всё, что было внутри, уцелело, — Гало достаёт оттуда фотографии. Он с родителями на море, несколько с семейных праздников, поездка в горы, он с бабушкой и его день рождения. Гало улыбается с застаревшей грустью и передаёт фото Лио. Тот берёт их с особой осторожностью и проводит пальцами по лицу маленького Гало с фотографий. — Тут ещё браслеты, которые я сплёл для родителей и бабушки, мамин платок и папина зажигалка, которую он всегда сюда клал, чтобы я не игрался с ней. Сейчас я точно не буду с ней играть.

Лио рассматривает все эти вещи добрые десять минут. Его лицо выражает такую гамму не самых приятных эмоций, что Гало в конце концов просто не выдерживает и обнимает его. Тот вздрагивает как в первый раз, но аккуратно откладывает всё в сторону и обнимает Гало в ответ. Для Гало это старая боль, с которой он привык жить, стараясь двигаться дальше. Но Лио отреагировал на это так, будто это его семья недавно погибла в пожаре.

— Я показывал тебе свой огонь, — глухо говорит Лио, а Гало улыбается.

— Эй, вообще-то я не боюсь огня, так что тебе не за что передо мной извиняться. Твой огонь другой. Он потрясающий. Ты и твой огонь потрясающие.

Лио мягко давит ему на грудь, прося отодвинуться, и заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что помню свою человеческую жизнь? — спрашивает он, а Гало заторможено кивает. Разумеется, он помнит. Погодите, это же не значит, что?..

— Стой, Лио, я рассказал тебе про свою семью, потому что хотел. Ты не обязан тоже рассказывать мне что-то! — запальчиво говорит Гало, а Лио только мотает головой.

— Ты думаешь, я не знаю этого? Я хочу тебе рассказать. Если ты, конечно, хочешь послушать.

— Разумеется, хочу!

Лио закатывает глаза, но не сдерживает улыбки. Сердце Гало привычно бухается куда-то в желудок и гулко бьётся там.

— Я уже говорил, что все демоны раньше были людьми. Конечно, не все люди после смерти становятся демонами, а только те, у кого есть некая предрасположенность к этому. У меня эта предрасположенность была крайне высокой, — он криво ухмыляется. — К тому же, чем сильнее негативные эмоции при смерти, тем выше уровень твоих способностей в демоническом обличье. Мои эмоции были крайне негативными. Это было тридцать лет назад. Я лишился родителей в тринадцать и попал на улицу. Там нашёл ещё двух таких же парней, и мы стали выживать вместе. После нескольких лет жизни на улице нам с Гуэрой и Мейсом наконец удалось выбиться в люди. Только тем, кто крышевал тот район это не понравилось. В одну из ночей к нам в квартиру заявились они и сказали убраться отсюда. А мы не могли этого сделать. Они сначала пытали Гуэру и Мейса на моих глазах, а потом убили их. Перед тем, как они убили и меня, я пообещал, что они обязательно поплатятся за содеянное. — Лио перемещает взгляд на стену и заканчивает таким голосом, что у Гало по позвоночнику невольно проходится озноб. — Они поплатились. Я это устроил. После смерти у демонов есть двое суток в мире людей, прежде чем они попадут в мир демонов и смогут вернуться обратно только с помощью призыва. Этого времени мне более, чем хватило.

— Ты убил их?..

— Главаря и тех, кто убили Гуэру и Мейса. Мы не были первыми, с кем они разобрались подобным образом. Они заслужили.

Лио обнимает колени руками и кладёт на них подбородок, будто говоря, что теперь очередь Гало. Я рассказал тебе, а ты теперь делай, что хочешь. Гало зажмуривается, пытаясь переварить эту информацию. Теперь понятно, почему Лио тогда так отреагировал. А теперь он сидит и ждёт реакции Гало.

Гало кладёт ладонь на его плечо и ободряюще улыбается, когда Лио резко поворачивается нему, пристально смотря ему в глаза.

— Что? Не смотри так.

— Ты слышал меня.

— Конечно, слышал. И что? Я не могу судить тебя. Но я знаю, что могу принять тебя таким, какой ты есть.

После этих слов Лио впервые обнимает его сам.

***

— Ты придумал желание?

Гало будто в воду засовывают и перекрывают доступ к кислороду. Лио спрашивает это, неотрывно смотря ему в глаза — он делает так очень часто, особенно в последние дни, будто не может насмотреться.

Гало ещё в начале этого месяца забил на желание. Ему не нужно было ничего, у него уже всё было — родители, друзья, его истории. Или он думал, что у него уже всё есть. Сейчас, сидя перед Лио, он чувствует, что теряет что-то очень важное. С каждой утекающей секундой, которых остаётся совсем мало, — он не помнит сколько секунд в двадцати минутах, а посчитать что-либо сейчас просто не в силах — из него будто выдирают внутренности, оставляя внутри сплошную пустоту. Он знал, что настанет этот момент, но откладывал его до последнего.

Лио держит его ладони в своих и улыбается так мягко и ласково, что Гало кажется, что он разрыдается в любой момент. В любой момент, которых осталось так ничтожно мало. Весь этот месяц Лио не спрашивал о его желании, давая время подумать и выбрать то, что ему действительно нужно. Пожелать того, чего он хочет больше всего.

Часы показывают, что осталось всего четырнадцать минут, а Гало пробирает паника. Если Лио сейчас уйдёт, он больше никогда не придёт. Они больше никогда не встретятся, не поедят любимых пончиков Лио, не сходят на то озеро, где они кормили уток. Гало больше никогда не сможет к нему прикоснуться. Он не сможет его даже увидеть.

— После того, как этот месяц закончится, тебя все забудут? — надломленным голосом спрашивает Гало, а Лио кивает. — А я? Я буду помнить тебя?

— Да. На тебе будут стоять специальные чары, из-за которых ты не сможешь никому рассказать о демонах, но сам ты будешь помнить всё, — Лио, пытавшийся говорить ровно, всё-таки срывается. Отворачивается, уставляясь в окно, и шепчет едва слышно. — Прости.

— Не смей извиняться! — Гало резко подаётся к нему, от чего он чуть не падает на спину, с удивлением таращась на него. — Не смей, тебе ясно?! Тебе не за что извиняться, я!.. — Гало на секунду кажется, что он задыхается. Или не кажется. — Этот месяц был потрясающим. — в глотке встаёт ком. Гало открывает рот, но тут же его закрывает, кусая губу почти до крови. Ему физически больно говорить. Или это моральная боль настолько сильная, что она почти становится физической? — Твой огонь был потрясающим, — через силу выдавливает он. — Ты был потрясающим.

По щеке скатывается слеза, а Лио дёргается вперёд, испуганно обхватывая его лицо ладонями и заглядывая в глаза. Гало бы хотел, чтобы Лио смотрел ему в глаза дольше. Намного дольше того времени, что у них осталось.

— Какое у меня желание? — Гало улыбается обречённо и отчаянно. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной. Хочу, чтобы ты был со мной всегда.

Гало ненавидит обратный отсчёт, какого-то чёрта появившийся в его голове. Лио смотрит на него больным взглядом, а он просто ждёт, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь его прикосновениям. Последним касаниям. На тридцати секундах чужие губы прижимаются к его губам в осторожном поцелуе, а Гало больше не выдерживает. Обнимает Лио, вжимая в себя и целуя, деля всю эту боль на двоих.

Нули счётчика горят красным и сигналят отвратным писком в ушах. Лио что-то шепчет, что именно Гало так и не разбирает. Зато пустоту в руках и в груди чувствует потрясающе. Настолько потрясающе, каким был Лио.

***

— Все расселись по местам! — голос Игниса гремит в классе, а учащиеся рассаживаются за свои парты, обрывая разговоры и обещая договорить потом.

Гало смотрит в окно безучастным взглядом и даже не оборачивается, когда Игнис говорит быть тише. Он почти не слушает его, тупо пялясь на улицу. Он просто не может смотреть куда-то ещё. Потому что, если посмотрит куда-то ещё, обязательно наткнётся взглядом на место справа. Ещё в пятницу там сидел Лио. Теперь там пусто. У Гало сейчас везде пусто.

Как Лио и сказал, его все забыли. Гало спрашивал у Айны. Она только непонимающе посмотрела на него и спросила, всё ли у него в порядке и не заболел ли он.

— Замолчали все! Мне нужно сделать объявление! С сегодняшнего дня у нас новенький! Давай, заходи!

Гало не поворачивается даже сейчас. Его не волнует никакой новенький. Его волнует только Лио. Лио, которого он больше никогда.

— Итак, поздоровайся!

— Лио. Лио Фотия.

В Гало будто стреляют из дробовика. Он оборачивается так резко, что мышцы сводит неприятной судорогой, но он игнорирует её.

Парень со светло-зелёными волосами стоит рядом с Игнисом и смотрит на Гало своими фиолетовыми глазами.

— Буду рад с вами учиться, — Лио говорит это всему классу, который тут же разрывается приветственными хлопками, но смотрит только на него. Улыбается только ему. Выглядит так, будто весь он тут только для него.

Навсегда.

Его личная сказка, которая закончилась счастливым концом.

***

— Если человек, призвавший демона, полюбит его и будет так же сильно любим в ответ, то демон сможет остаться рядом с человеком навсегда, стоит тому только пожелать.


End file.
